


Discord Boyf Riends Fic Compilation BUT IT'S ONLY SFW

by lovenotLOVE



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (almost-- not in my good Christian fic compilation), (though the "of color" part has no relevance to the story), Abrupt Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Author Projecting, Autism, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Compilation, Confessions, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feelings Realization, Ficlet Collection, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Michelle Mell, Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Piercings, Projecting, Purple Prose, Self-Service, Sensory Overload, Slurs, Spooning, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, To Be Edited, You Have Been Warned, boyf riends - Freeform, fanservice to myself, genderbent designs of J + M belong to raven-ink on tumblr!!, girlf riends, i cant believe i spent the last 15 minutes of 2017 working on this lasdkfja;lsdkfjawelkrfj, i see your fandom trope of Michael has two moms (which I love) and raise you: Michelle has two dads, i thought the ending on chapter 6 was really rushed but I hope you all like it!, im gay for her, in other news HAPPY NEW YEARS, meremy, sensory issues, title from TPG in ch. 6 (obviously)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenotLOVE/pseuds/lovenotLOVE
Summary: All the SFW (because I turned 18 so it's Illegal for me to write NSFW) fics about the boyfs I've written on an impromptu basis and sent to my online friends that I've been meaning to put here. Some chapter titles will be explanations of the plot of each ficlet and others will be Cool and Symbolic.





	1. "You're jealous, aren't you?" (piercing!Jeremy AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO A BIT OF PREFACE: in this AU, Jeremy has a labret lip ring. He's very sexual towards Michael and mainly flirts vis a vis groping and calling Michael a pretty boy. Michael is #shooketh by both and the only reason he doesn't tell someone he's being groped in the hall is bc he's got a crush on the hot boi doing it. Minmi came up with the headcanon that Michael starts wearing makeup, taking care of his skin, wearing dresses to school, etc. to keep PJ (piercing Jeremy) calling him pretty boy, because he will do borderline anything to keep that nickname directed at him. He sometimes wears shorter dresses/skirts and skinny jeans to catch PJ's attention and get an extra squeeze or two. So, yeah. That sets the background for this very short chapter and all the PJ ones after it. (Also, sorry this one is so short.)

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"What are you _talking_ about? Of course I'm not jealous." Jeremy insists, tongue briefly flicking out to lick his piercing as he stares intensely at the object of his affections.

"You are, though. Why else would you be staring at me so intensely?" Michael asks. He's staring Jeremy straight in the eyes, making him flustered, and he won't have it. In both a power move and another attempt at successful flirtation, Jeremy cups Michael's chin and presses their foreheads together.

"Maybe I just like how you look, _pretty boy._ " Jeremy kisses Michael on the cheek, leaving the boy flustered and confused in the hall. Maybe flirting with other guys to get Jeremy's attention actually works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HMU on the Blue Hellsite (TM) at soyamorsoyvida! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! Thanks for reading!!!


	2. you can always mute the sound

_Tap, tap, tap._ That's the first sound that sets you off. Already somewhat irritated, you look for the source of the noise, and find that the guy sitting next to you in math is absentmindedly tapping his pencil against his desk. You'd tell him to stop- really, you would- but you never know; he might be fidgeting, and God forbid you stop him from doing the thing that you know helps you to concentrate. Murder is illegal, and breaking his pencil isn't an option, so you're resigned to doing what you always do: nothing. You let it happen, and try to take it in stride.

 _Swish, swish, swish._ Already irritated by what happened in math, you glance up from your English test briefly enough to see that your teacher is rapidly checking papers for participation points. She mechanically flips one over, checks it off, and puts it back in the stack. That itch in your brain gets more intense, and you know she'd let you step out of the room for a bit if you needed to, but you _can't._ You go back, guess on the questions you're not sure about, and race off to lunch.

The _sluuuurp_ at lunch is what does you in. Oddly enough, the buzzing chatter in cafeterias hasn't really bothered you since you were a kid; no, it's more _specific_ noises that trigger your sensory issues.

"Hey, hey, Michael, watch this." Jeremy gently nudges you with his elbow and gestures towards Rich's general direction. "Rich is gonna chug that whole smoothie in 30 seconds." Somewhere in the back of your mind, warning bells go off, but you choose to ignore them in favor of watching the disaster in progress unfold in front of you. True to his word, Rich manages to down the whole thing in exactly 30 seconds to the fascination and mild horror of you and your tablemates. Your temporary bubble of excitement is cut through when you register your least favorite sound in the world: Rich sucking the remnants of what's in his cup through its straw. Everything becomes too much. The lights are _toobrighttoobrighttoobright_ and the noise is _toomuchtoomuch_ and even the food in your mouth feels _wrong_ and and and-

You run.

You run as far as you can, away from the noise, away from the concerned questions of your friends, away to where you can mostly control your input: the bathroom.

 _Thank_ God _there aren't any (other) stoners in here today,_ you think as you slip into the wheelchair-accessible stall and wait for the ringing in your ears to die down. Are your eyes watering? No.

You're not sure how long you've been sitting there, curled up in a ball with the ringing still there, when you hear the coded knock that signifies Jeremy's entrance into the stall. You vaguely register quiet footsteps and some shuffling on Jeremy's part, and then-

Silence.

The cushy padding of your headphones encases your ears, muting most of the sound around you. A warm bubble of silence envelops you. You can feel your heart slow down to its normal beat as you get less anxious, and lean into Jeremy's hand as he lightly rubs your back. Muscles relaxing, you finally move to take off your headphones, and the world is normal again. You smile somewhat guiltily at the boy next to you.

"Thanks for, uh, coming after me. I don't know what would've happened if you didn't. It's-" you wipe away the remaining tears in your eyes- "stupid, and I'm sorry, but..." You sigh, at a loss for words.

"Michael, your sensory issues are _never_ stupid." Jeremy replies, with that tilted, sincere smile and gentle sparkle in his sky blue eyes that you love so much. "Honestly, you're _such_ a badass for putting up with that as long as you did." You chuckle wetly. "Really, though... Are you okay now? Because I feel like you are, but I could be wrong." You nod. "Okay, good. Um." There's an awkward pause, and you break the silence.

"...yyyeah?"

"We should have a system for when these things happen."

"Jeremy, really, it's not a big deal," you smile, even though it really, _really_ is, "you don't _have_ to be there for me every time this happens."

"Michael, you're my _favorite person._ I _want_ to be there for you when I can." An absurdly huge, gleeful grin breaks out on your face when he says it, and you hug him as hard and as long as possible. Once you separate, you look down to try to hide your blush and make it look like you're thinking (which you are). You're stumped.

"I can't think of anything right now," you admit.

"And that's alright. We can work it out later." Another pause, this time more comfortable. The two of you sit there, pinkies loosely linked, to neither of your realization. It's... Nice.

"Hey, Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I'm always gonna be there for you, right?" A second smile, this time smaller and accompanied by a blush. "And I, uh, kinda hope you return the sentiment, or that makes this really awkward."

"Jeremy!" You laugh, lightly punching his arm. "Of course I will! We've been best friends for twelve years, what did you expect me to say?!"

"Well- I- I don't _know!_ " Jeremy sputters indignantly before falling against you in a fit of giggles that you join in on. The two of you eventually calm down, just in time for the bell to ring. You walk to your next class, arm-in-arm with your best friend, with a renewed sense of confidence. With Jeremy by your side and your trusty headphones around your neck, you can always, _always_ mute the sound.


	3. (HEED TAGS) you know that you are my...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LBR this fandom desperately needs more genderbend fics and I am here to PROVIDE
> 
> Creds to my friendo who doesn't have an AO3 for giving me this plot idea!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The girlfs are in eighth grade in this BTW!!

As soon as Jen hears the sound of sobs echoing down the hallway, she turns on her heel and runs to comfort the source, whoever they may be. She's surprised when she finds her usually chill best friend curled up on the floor in front of her locker. Michelle's glasses are smushed between her face and her jeans, and her shoulders are shaking violently. Jen races forward and kneels down beside her.

"Hey-- hey, Michelle," Jen whispers, carefully giving the girl beside her a one-armed hug. "What happened?"

"Y-you know how I came out to you about a year ago and then started wearing that patch you gave me?"

Oh no. Of course that's what this is about. Jen's been so wrapped up in her own personal problems that she hasn't even thought about what Michelle's life must be like. A wave of regret and self-loathing slams into Jen when she realizes-- she's been a pretty shitty excuse for a best friend. Normally, if the universe were going to implode into a black hole exclusively attached to her while Michelle only had a small scrape, Jen would be attending to the other girl's wound even in the process of being destroyed by dark matter. But now... _God, what have you been_ doing? Jen thinks to herself. _Just because your Dad left doesn't mean that you can just...! Ugh!_

_"Yeah? W-what about it?"_

__

"Some... Some girls... They... I guess they just found out now, I don't know. They... cornered me by the lockers, started calling me names, said things I can't even repeat... All before the teachers walked by and saw anything. Couldn't really talk to anyone after that, yeah?"

__

"N-- no, I guess not."

__

Michelle looks up at her then, and Jen swears she can hear her heart _crack._ The normally cheerful girl's deep brown eyes are tinged red from crying, and thick strands of black hair are stuck to her forehead and the sides of her face with sweat. What makes it all so, _so_ much worse? The fact that Michelle has a broken, wavery smile plastered onto her face, and is clearly trying not to cry again. Protectively, Jen leans forward and wraps her best friend in the tightest hug she's ever given, letting Michelle cry openly into her shirt. As minutes go by and the crying subsides into quick breathing, Jen starts feeling uncomfortable with the dampness of her shirt and the awkward angle of her neck, and has to gently push Michelle off of her. The other girl leans her head gently on Jen's shoulder, and Jen runs her fingers through Michelle's silky hair.

__

"Why?" It's just barely a whisper, but Jen hears it. She blinks at Michelle questioningly.

__

"Why what, hon?"

__

"Why do people--" Michelle pauses, rubs her eyes with the arm of her sweater, and continues. "Why do people have to be _like_ that? It's-- I just-- I don't understand, I'm just out here living my life, people are just out there living _their_ lives, and then they have to... I just don't _get it!_ " Right.

__

_Michelle has two dads,_ Jen remembers. The Monsieurs Mell, then, have never been openly homophobic around their daughter as some straight parents would be. Michelle has never had to live in fear of _herself_ being gay... Until today. Jen is immensely grateful to Michelle's dads for being, well, not massive hypocrites, but... She's never been prepared for something like this before. Unlike Jen. _Unlike me._ Jen recalls, with a flinch, a vivid memory of a particularly bad fight that her parents had had before... Everything.

__

_As she always did when her parents fought, Jen curled up in her bed, pillows pressed tightly against her ears in an attempt to block out the chaos outside her room. Like always, it failed, and Jen could still hear the crashing of plates and the sound of cutting words being thrown across the room._

__

_"...And that_ girl," _her father had snarled, "the one who lives next door." Jen's ears perked up at the mention of Michelle. Would her best friend unknowingly solve the fight that her parents were having? Jen would have to tell her about it the next time they talked._

__

_"Yes, Michelle. What about her?" her mother retorted, tone slightly guarded._

__

_"Why does she come here?"_

__

"What?"

__

_"Why do you let her in?! You should know that children of [redacted] aren't welcome in our home!"_

_"_ _You take that_ back!" _Jen's heart warmed at the way her mother immediately jumped to Michelle's defense. "You take that back or I swear to God that we are_ over!"

 _"I will not, nor will I ever, take that back,_ _**dear."**_

"...Jen? Jeeeen? Hey! Earth to Heere!" Present-Michelle shakes Jen's arm a little, causing her to snap out of the memory and back to the moment. She violently shakes her head to clear her feelings away, and answers Michelle's question unhelpfully.

"I don't know."

"Mmm." The two stay there like that for a while, Michelle breathing evenly and Jen just listening peacefully, until Michelle breaks the silence again. "Hey, Jen?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll always protect me, right?" Jen, to this day, still doesn't know _what_ it is-- the hopeful way that Michelle phrases the question, the soft tone in which she asks it, or the reverent gaze she aims directly at Jen-- that triggers her next reaction. Slowly, the world around her starts to become rose-colored and brighter, and she can see in more detail despite having no need for glasses. Her heart begins to swell and throb faster than ever before, it feels like a cage of butterflies has been released directly into her throat, and Michelle--

_Michelle._

The girl who, just seconds before, seemed completely ordinary, now looks more beautiful than every before. Like some mesmerizing, lifelike sculpture from Ancient Greece or Rome, Jen wants to reach out and touch her. She wants to feel the smooth baby fat of Michelle's cheek against her hand, wants to run her fingers along that barely-defined jawline, wants to reach closer and closer and closer until their noses are touching, but she can't. She _can't,_ because Michelle is a human being, her _best friend,_ the most important person in the world, her--

_Crush._

Her crush.

Jen has a _crush._ On Michelle. Her best friend, her most valuable companion, her _partner_ for nine full years now.

The realization of it weighs heavy on Jen's brain. She sits there for a few minutes, hours, weeks-- she can't tell. Then, she remembers that Michelle asked her a question, and she has to answer. Whether she'd protect her. As if it were a funny in-joke, Jen chuckles, _laughs,_ calms down, and responds,

"Yeah. Of course I will. You're my _favorite person._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter title LOL
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> As always, on the Blue Hellsite at @soyamorsoyvida!


	4. IMPORTANT UPDATE PLEASE READ THIS

HELLO, it's been a while since I published anything on this!! Uh, quick update, though: I turned 18 a few months ago, so  _ **there will be no more smut in here.**_ _ ****_ ****I will have to delete the NSFW chapters on this work. So, if you're reading this and expecting more smut to come along, you'll be disappointed. I'm too old to write smut about them. I'm working on safe for work content involving BMC, though, so be on the lookout for that! Have a lovely day!


End file.
